


embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kuroo is a tease, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Romance, So is reader, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little misstep on the train to school ends with you in the arms of your love, without missing a beat to tease you for being unable to resist his charms so early in the morning.let's give him a taste of his own medicine shall we?





	embrace

**Author's Note:**

> just a nice and fluffy piece with an extra serving of suggestive goodness on which i wrote on my free days on exams (don't do that though please study everyone HAHA)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> kuroo tetsurou (c) Furudate Haruichi

The train station was filled with locals as the sounds of chatter resonated throughout the whole station. The train's rails echoed in the distance as it slowly arrives to the stop.

 

You step onto the train carriage as it stops at the station, the Nekoma team following behind you. The train doors close and you find a seat, only to find them all occupied. You look around for the overhead rails, standing on the tips of your feet to reach them, but they just brush the tips of your fingers.

 

The train jerks forward from its movement, causing you to lose your footing and fall forward. You shut your eyes close and wait for the impact, but you fall into someone's warm embrace instead.

 

"Heh, you couldn't resist me could you? So early in the morning too."

 

Your eyes slowly opened and looked up to the source of the voice, finding Kuroo smirking down at you while his arms were wrapped around your body.

 

"You're right, I couldn't..." you said in a quiet voice, drawing small circles on his chest while looking down.

 

Kuroo was lightly surprised at your response, normally you'd retort with a embarrassed expression, but today you seemed different. You look up at him with a tiny pout, to which he did not expect and his face slowly felt warm.

 

He stuttered slightly, not knowing how to react and look in another direction to avoid your gaze. You looked at his face with pure amusement, thinking how easy it was getting him all embarrassed.

 

You started snickering at Kuroo, who was still looking in the other direction. He looked at you with a questionable look, wondering why you were laughing at him.

 

You looked up at him with a smirk that felt too familiar to him, "Got you."

 

Kuroo stood there processing what happened, the fact that you had given him a taste of his own medicine had him both embarrassed but impressed at the same time.

 

He let go of your body to grab both of your cheeks, effectively stopping you from laughing. You stare up at him and ask him what's wrong, but he doesn't say anything and leans in to kiss you.

 

You let out a sound of surprise once he kisses you, eyes wide open. Once you relax you close your eyes and respond to the kiss, holding Kuroo's shoulders for support.

 

Behind you were the rest of the Nekoma team, some lookin at you with jealousy and disgust. Most didn't care, used to their captain's antics.

 

"How does he even- And on a train?!" Yamamoto cries.

 

"Kuroo-san how could you?!" Lev joins in with Yamamoto's cries.

 

"How disgusting..." Kenma says, sighing.

 

You push on Kuroo's chest and try to break the kiss by pulling back, but Kuroo's hand moves to the back of your head to keep you in place, while making sounds of protest. You relax in his arms, wrapping your own around his neck to pull him closer to you.

 

Louder cries were heard from behind both of you, and Kuroo flashed the peace sign while happily kissing you. You both part slightly, panting from the prolonged kiss and quietly laugh to each other.

 

"That was...wow."

 

"Tired already [Name]? There's more where that came from." Kuroo lightly teases.

 

You see Kuroo lean towards you, but you quickly covered your mouth with your hand to stop him from kissing you. Kuroo narrows his eyes at your hand but stops for now.

 

"Alright, I'll stop," Kuroo said as he places a kiss near your ear, "instead we'll continue this in the storage room like last time."

 

You turn an alarming red at his words, burying your face into his chest to avoid people from seeing your face. Kuroo chuckles at your actions, and places a kiss on your head while the train continues to make its way to the school.


End file.
